Jack's Tale
by Giraldus117
Summary: Jack's Tale is the story of a student in a school. This story will contain many references to games and movies so it will be very entertaining. :


JACK's TALE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'll admit that this is my first fic, cause basically it is. so please no flaming! Video game and movie references will appear along with some characters from video games and movies so I don't own them but I do own jack and his friends. Anyways mild language and violence, that's all and Enjoy...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

The Lone Warrior

Jack awoke to the bleating of an alarm clock. The first thing he did after tossing the covers off of himself in his small bare room is grab his war hammer and proceeded to smash the alarm clock into oblivion. Obviously Jack wasn't a morning person. After walking by his smashed table to his closet he opened the door looking through various garbs and items of clothing . After two minutes of looking he decided to put on a gray t shirt and blue jeans .

What else could say 'I don't give a fuck' more than this outfit, thought Jack. Finally he looked out of his window and saw me writing I looked into his bright black eyes looking for some sort of reprieve. Then he shrugged and figured that he would get money if the book sold so he left me unharmed. Jack stepped out into the hall yawning and walked to the into the bathroom to look into the mirror his hair was non existent, he thought that it was just in the way...

Anyways he did what you usually do in bathrooms and came out to find a white and fluffy cat in the hall that was stiff as a statue staring directly into his depths of his eyes with its big cute innocent eyes. He stared back menacingly and a sudden lunge of the cat towards him with claws extended forced his mighty fist and he hopped back into the bathroom and shut the door. Within a second there was a deafening thud. He dusted his hands and laughed "take care of that" said Jack. And stepped upon the white fuzz ball and dug his heel in, flipped it up and kicked it through a window with a groaning MEEOOOOOOW all the way.

Jack walked into the kitchen saying "Damn demon cats they just don't fucking die". Then he sighed and began to scrounge up as much edible food as possible for breakfast; and even fried up that rat in the cabinet for lunch later. When Jack had finished He grabbed his satchel and coat, and walked outside into the bleak sunlight. Jack immediately covered his eyes and yelled "Fuck!" very audibly that could be heard from 10 miles away. He then noticed that the bus had passed him, and with an encore scream of "FUCK!!!".

He began running after it as fast as he could until he was overcome with fatigue. He stopped and looked down at a rock that was perfectly weighted and aerodynamic, and he picked it up and with all his pent up anger he tossed it at the bus. Forgetting that he was the best marksman in the school's bow and arrow competition, he threw it with the precision of a well seasoned marksman, with the highest quality sniper rifle in the world, with the best bullets money could buy; and at speeds faster than a stealth jet, the rock busted through one of the back windows through ten students skulls and finally threw the back of the driver's eat into the drivers head. On the bus the kids where panicking when they saw 10 of their fallen comrades die but little did they know that the bus driver was killed and his foot was all the way down on the gas pedal and was slumped over one side of the wheel making it veer off into the on coming traffic with a fuel truck which created a huge explosion consisting of burning fuel, hot twisted metal, crushed and burning bodies of screaming people, and a crater with mushroom cloud of smoke from the explosion. Jack promptly ran to school not looking back at the carnage with a smile on his lips and one word uttered from his lips "Shit... :)" hoping that would be the end of it.

End Of Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter will be up soon and in the mean time please review and tell me if I need improvements. Thanx.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
